Boris and the Carolers
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: It's Christmastime, and Boris decides to take the Blitzkrieg Boys out caroling.  Will it be a success?  Will everybody be in a festive mood?  Let us hope so!  Rated T for Too many Santas.


_**A/N**: Ok, here's that Christmas fic AquilaTempestas warned you guys about! :3_

_**Warnings**: OOCness, randomness, CAMEO :D Also, I wrote most of this late at night, so it might come off as odd… which wouldn't be unusual…_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

"Alright boys, are you ready to do this?" Boris smiled at his carolers.

"Do we really have to do this? I mean, not everyone here can even _sing_," Tala complained to the purple haired god. He pointed at Kai. "Have you heard him in the shower? It's horrible!"

Kai gasped. "Take that back Tala! For your information, I love to sing! And I'll prove how good I am when we carol."

Spencer sighed. He'd really rather be at home throwing things away. Everyone on the team tells him he needs to get a real life, but have any of them ever felt the rush of ecstasy when they throw away their stuff? No, of course not, they never throw anything away. His team just doesn't understand.

Bryan grinned. He enjoyed being loud, and now he had a chance to showcase his skills all night long. Bryan knew the experience would satisfy him, but felt he would come across as trying too hard. "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" Bryan yelled out, still smiling excitedly.

Boris' smile widened at Bryan. "Good job! You make such a good Santa!" The purple-haired god patted Bryan's head lovingly. While Bryan was dressed as Santa, Boris himself decided to take a less common path, and dress up as the sexiest Frosty the Snowman the world has ever laid eyes on!

The reason it was a less common path was because each Blitzkrieg Boy was dressed up as Santa… except Spencer, who decided to an elf for reasons unknown.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la…" Bryan randomly belted out at the top of his lungs.

Ian frowned in confusion. "Who's Holly? And why does she have balls?"

Spencer sighed at his teammate's idiocy. "Holly does not have balls, Ian! Besides, the song is not even about a girl named Holly, it's about a plant that's been used for ages to represent-"

"Shut up Spencer!" Tala uncovered his ears. "We seriously do not need the lecture right now!"

Spencer huffed. No one appreciated his intelligence anymore.

Boris tsked. "Now, Spencer, I'm disappointed! Where's your Christmas spirit?"

The elf lowered his head, his jingly hat drooping in shame. However, before he could defend himself, a visitor showed up out of nowhere.

"Hi guys, I made some cookies and thought I'd bring you some!" The baker went up to Spencer. "What's wrong bud? You look like you could use some good ol' cheer! Have a cookie!" He thrust the plate of cookies in Spencer's face.

The surprised elf blinked. "Uh, thanks, Max." Spencer took a bite. "Whoa! These are amazing! I love you man!" He hugged Max suddenly.

Max couldn't help but chuckle. "Hehe, no problem, glad I could help…" he trailed off when he noticed Spencer was no longer hugging him, or paying him any attention at all.

After watching the much more "spirited" elf dance around singing about Holly, Tala had to ask. "What _did_ you put in those?"

Max seemed just as baffled. "I don't know, I followed the recipe! Though… the sugar looked a little off… but I thought it'd be alright."

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… a partridge in a pear tree!" Spencer belted out happily, making up a dance to go with the song.

Boris the snowman stared for a moment, then laughed. "You _drugged_ him? I wish I thought of that…" he muttered to himself.

"I did?" Max's face held nothing less than horror. "Oh man, I need to go, see ya!" He bolted, hoping with all his might that Gramps didn't eat any of the cookies yet. What a scary situation that would be!

"On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming…"

"Spencer! Stop! We're not singing that in our carols!" Bryan shouted. "We're doing 'Deck the Halls', right Boris?"

The sexy snowman smiled brightly. "That's right! Now, we're about to go to our first house, as all of us are finally ready, but we shall rehearse!" Boris cleared his throat. "Ready?"

Tala glared at Kai. Kai glared at Tala. Bryan grinned and clapped his hands excitedly. Ian was distracted by the interpretive dance Spencer was performing. Spencer was in la la land.

"Ian?"

"Yeah Boris?"

"Please bring Spencer over here. We _must_ practice at least once."

Group finally assembled, Boris asked once more. "Ready?"

"Yes!" The carolers replied in unison.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la…"

Satisfied, Boris led them to his other team, BEGA's house. He sure hoped they liked the caroling, and the other part of his plan…

Going to the bar and getting drunk!

After ringing the doorbell, they waited anxiously, knowing this was going to be one of the best Christmases they've ever had!

If they remember it, that is…

_**A/N**: And that's that! Hope you all like it, and that it links to Aquila's awesome fic well enough :) Merry Christmas! (And a happy New Year!)_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
